


It'll All Work Out, I swear

by melon_mango



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Don't know what I'm doing, Drama (slightly), Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Multi-chap, coming out story, first fic, hopefully this won't drag out too long, taken slightly from personal experience, there will be smexy scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melon_mango/pseuds/melon_mango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multi-chap ereri fic and what happens after Eren decides to finally come out to his parents.  Don't expect anything crazy or overly dramatic.  This is my first fic so I'm just starting off relatively safe.  There will (hopefully) be plot and, don't worry, there shall be fluff and sexy times as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've got something to say

“Levi, I’ve been thinking--”

Said man groaned and proceeded to roll over in a comical display of limbs and pillows, muttering something that suspiciously sounded like ‘not again’. Eren pretended to be indignant, though he knew he was joking of course. Though he had to admit, it took him a long while to discern between Levi’s ‘I-look-angry-but-I’m-actually-not’ face from his ‘I-look-angry-and-believe-me-I’m-about-to-rip-your-head-off’ face. He threw his blanket at him and contorted his face into sternness. “No really, I’m serious about this.”

They’d been spending a surprisingly chilly Saturday afternoon huddled together on the living room sofa, aimlessly flipping through channels and caressing their hot tea in cold hands. It was becoming rarer to be able to spend days like this, just lounging and enjoying each other’s company. Levi had gotten a wonderful promotion at the law firm he worked at while Eren was approaching his college graduation finals where he was studying to be a med student. Needless to say, for both of them to have time on their hands to waste whole hours together was a treat. And they needed to enjoy it to the utmost fullest extent. Thus it was for reasons such as these that Eren was hesitant at saying what exactly was on his mind at the moment no matter the importance.  
“What is it then?” Levi drawled as he half turned his upper body to look at Eren. 

The younger chewed the inside of his mouth, a habit he formed whenever he was nervous about something. “I’ve been thinking that we should pay my parents a visit to talk about….y’know…us and all.” They’ve dated for over 3 years already, having lived together for the past 2, but Eren was still wavering as to whether he should finally confront his parents about his sexuality. It’s not as if they’ve done this before since Levi’s parents were either dead (his mom) or out of the country (his dad). Besides, his father “is incapable of giving any fucks as to whether his son is gay or happy or whatever” as Levi had put it. It pained Eren to see Levi so estranged from his own parents, but that was precisely the reason why neither of them brought up the subject much. Though, he had to admit that he was hoping his own father would act as Levi’s had. He wasn’t so worried about Carla’s reaction; she was always caring more for his own happiness than anything else and was gentle enough to keep an open-mind about things. No, Eren was much more anxious as to how Grisha would react to the, probably surprising, news that his son was indeed gay. Eren watched Levi’s impassive face. To others it might have been impassive, but to the one who’s been sharing a bed with the man for years it was clear that a faint flicker of worry crossed over the steel-grey eyes. 

“We don’t have to do it soon. I was just thinking, since it has to be done and all…” Eren trailed off. “But if it bothers you that much we can totally wait way longer--!” he added in a rush. Levi shook his head and let out a sigh. 

“No, it’s best if we just got this over with.” And with that he slumped forward again. 

“Right. The sooner the better!” He waited for Levi’s response but when none was forthcoming he took his blanket and silently cursed for ruining the mood. Wriggling until he could lie down on the couch, he slung an arm around Levi and tangled their legs together. 

“Don’t be so clingy, brat.” Levi muttered from within the blankety confines though he made no move to extricate himself from Eren’s long limbs. 

They stayed like that for a long while until hunger had both groaning and sitting up; their tea had gotten cold a long time ago. “Do you want to order out or cook something?” Eren asked as he stretched, grimacing at the pain-pleasure of having his spine pop back into place. 

“Cook.” Levi replied. “I don’t want to get fat eating fast food all week.” 

“Pfft, yeah like you’re one to worry about those sorts of things!” Eren jabbed playfully. Levi just shot him his signature glare before making his way into the kitchen. Eren followed suit, opening the fridge and peering inside. “We can make spaghetti and throw in some of this leftover chicken.” He said as he took out the plastic container containing the remnants of their dinner from two nights ago. 

Levi nodded at that. “Yeah just give me a minute. I think I have to take a shit.” Eren nodded. He’s gotten used to Levi’s colorful vocabulary whilst at home. He set to work getting a pot of water to boil before taking out the sauce and letting that simmer in a pan. By the time Levi came out of the bathroom – “that was a nice shit”- he’d gotten the pasta ready and cooling in a colander while the sauce was softly bubbling. He held a spoon up to Levi’s mouth. “Wanna taste?” The other studied the spoon for a moment before taking a measured amount on his tongue. 

He took a moment to taste and swallow the food. “Where’s the garlic salt?” he asked. Eren abruptly turned around and grabbed it from the cupboard. He sprinkled a good amount inside. “Your homemade sauce has this right?” Levi asked as he took another taste. This time, it seems to have passed his test as he let out a low hum of approval. “I always like it better than these store-bought ones.” He added. Eren felt a flush of color creep onto his cheeks. Trust it to Levi to hit him with surprise compliments that left him all flustered.

“Y-yeah.” Dammit, this is what happens when you love a man like Levi! 

Soon, both men plated their dinner and walked over to the table settled right outside the kitchen. The leftover chicken was re-heated and placed aside the pasta. They ate their meal in comfortable silence. Eren watched as Levi swirled the pasta with his fork before depositing it to his mouth, not smearing a single drop of sauce anywhere. This compared nicely to Eren’s own slightly more sloppy way of eating where he needed to have a napkin around his plate at all time as to ward against Levi’s oh-so-cleanly wrath. 

“What’re you staring at Eren?” Levi’s voice cut him out of his reverie. “Do you want my chicken or something?” before he could even protest, Levi had speared a piece of his own chicken and deposited it onto Eren’s plate. 

“Ah no no! I was just thinking about how cleanly you eat is all.” Eren apologetically pops the chicken into his mouth knowing that Levi would rather see him eat it than return it to his own plate. 

“Hm?” Levi quirked a slim eyebrow. “Is this a new kink of yours?” 

Eren’s face flushed for the second time in the last hour. “Not that! I just thought you belonged in like a fancy restaurant or a movie or something.” It felt kind of childish to actually be saying those words aloud. He hung his head in shame.

Levi couldn’t help but chuckle and Eren snapped his head back up. “I’d call you adorable if you weren’t 22 already, brat.” He placed his fork onto the plate and folded his napkin. “ Because now that’s just plain creepy.” 

“Levii!!” Eren wailed as his lover stood up and brought the dishes to the sink. Eren watched his back as he immediately set to washing the food-stained dishes. Minutes ticked by in relative silence.

“I’m off Friday of next week.” Levi remarked suddenly as he turned the water off and dried his hands. He turned to face Eren. “We could meet your parents then.” 

A half- smile made its way across Eren’s face. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Levi. “Thank you. Though…I’m really nervous.” He buried his head in his shoulder.

Levi sighed as he placed his own arms around Eren’s waist. “Me too, brat. Don’t think I’m not. But worst comes to worst, they kick us out of the house and threaten to disown you.” 

Eren flinched. “Uh, yeah. Thanks Levi.”

“Idiot, I wasn’t done talking. Even if that happens you still have me so don’t be thinking you’ve suddenly lost your family or anything. Granted, I know I can’t take the place of parents but I’ll do my best to help you heal.” He felt Eren visibly relax in his arms at the words. “Though, let’s just hope it doesn’t result in that. I don’t think your parents are as shitty as mine.” Eren couldn’t suppress a smile at Levi’s attempt at cheering him up (which worked, by the way). He pulled away to give him a sweet kiss. 

“Thanks, Levi.”

“Don’t mention it, brat”

“Though, could I just mention one thing?”

“What?”

“No shit jokes when we’re there, okay?”

“…..I know that, you shitty brat.”


	2. As Long as There's Two of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets up with some friends and gets their advice on the whole reveal. Levi tries his best at soothing Eren's worries.
> 
> This chapter is largely unbeta-ed since I wanted to get it up before I went to sleep tonight.

“Hello, this is the Jaeger residence, Carla speaking.”

“Mom?” 

“Eren?! Oh my goodness honey how have you been? You haven’t called in ages I was beginning to worry!” Eren couldn’t suppress the smile that spread across his face at the sound of his mom’s ecstatic voice. Yeah, this was his mom all right.

“I’m doing fine, mom. I just called to say ‘hi.’ I feel a little bad I haven’t contacted in a while, but things have been pretty busy.”

“No no don’t worry, Eren, your father and I completely understand. School’s almost done right? You must have a lot of tests to study for.” 

“Yeah. But, um, I have a break coming up this weekend so I was wondering if I could drop by the house on Friday.” Eren had to get it out before he lost his nerve.

“Of course honey! You know you’re always welcome back here for any reason.” There was a pause. “How is Levi doing? Are you two getting along?”   
Oh yeah, he’d almost forgotten how he told his parents that Levi was his ‘roommate.’ 

“We’re doing fine, mom. He’s a nice guy….really.” Hey, it didn’t hurt to add in a little nod to Levi ahead of time. 

“Mm mmm. I’m sure you two get along fine if you control your temper.”

“Mom!”

He heard her chuckle across the line. “Oh Eren, you know you’re not exactly the epitome of patience.”

Trust his mom to hit it where it hurts, but he had to grant her that much. He wasn’t exactly the most saintly of people when it came to his more-or-less famous temper. “Yeah, well, Levi doesn’t do anything to make me angry.” He remarked.

“That’s good. It’s not every day I hear about a person who can actually keep my little boy happy.” 

“Oh you have no idea.” Eren thought to himself as he measured the weight of her words. “I guess Levi’s just special in that sense.”

“He always looks so angry though.”

Eren couldn’t suppress the snicker. True. Just the same as Eren wasn’t blessed with never-ending patience, Levi wasn’t exactly blessed with a welcoming face (or height for that matter, but he kept his mouth shut on that part). “Um…I think he may have been born with that face.”

He heard his mother sigh on the end of the phone. “What a poor child. I bet he would be so handsome if he actually smiled once in a while.”

“Yeah he is.” The words came out before Eren could stop them. 

“Oh? I’m surprised he smiles, but if he can smile around you then that means you two must get along pretty well with each other.” She chuckled a little.

“Y-yeah.” The words caught in his throat. He hated this feeling. Really he did. Of all the people in the world who should be deceived, his mother was not one of them. “Yeah, so, I’ll come by around afternoon on Friday.” He added hastily, wanting to change the subject before it got dangerous.

“Sure thing honey! Your father and I can’t wait to see you again!”

Eren scoffed inwardly. He highly doubted his father was as happy to see him as his mother wanted to make it seem. Grisha had always had an air of apathy and indifference around him that made it hard for Eren to see him as a ‘parent’ in the sense of the word. “Yeah. I’ll see you then.” 

“Ok, goodbye Eren! I’ll see you on Friday!” 

Eren hung up first, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was keeping in. 

Friday.

Man the rest of this week is either going to blow or crawl past and Eren didn’t know which one he’d rather have. He checked the clock. He still had about 40 minutes before he had to meet up with Armin, Mikasa and the gang. Levi wouldn’t be coming home for another 4 hours. 

“Maybe I’ll have time to buy some stuff for dinner.” Eren mused aloud as he set about getting dressed. He couldn’t help the sinking feeling in his gut at the thought of what will come on Friday. Was it too much to hope that both his parents would more or less accept his relationship with Levi? It wasn’t, was it? Or maybe it was. He shook his head to rid himself of these depressing thoughts before grabbing the keys and heading out.  
__________________________________  
“Yo Eren!” He heard Jean’s voice before he even saw his friends. They were clustered around a table in Survey Café. It was a typical student hotspot since they were open past midnight and boasted free WiFi. He took a seat next to Mikasa.

“Hey Horseface.” He responded good-naturedly.

Jean grimaced. “You know, if my boyfriend wasn’t here I’d clock you right?”

“And I’d give it right back to you.” Eren turned to Marco, the said boyfriend. “Hey Marco. Jean treating you alright?”

Marco (oh so gentle Marco) gave him one of his shy smiles and nodded. “Yes, he’s being very kind to me.”

“See Jaeger? I’m treating him quite nicely, so you don’t have to worry!”

Eren scoffed. “Whatever Jean. Just remember you’re never going to find another guy who’s willing to put up with your ass ever again. At least in this lifetime.”

Jean just rolled his eyes at that and chose to ignore the comment while Marco blushed, a pretty shade of pink dusted over his freckles. Mikasa turned to Eren.

“How have you been doing, Eren?”

“I’m doing fine, Mikasa.” Eren knew her question was loaded. She was never very fond of the idea that Eren would be living with a man 10 years older than him. And one look at Levi made her firmly against it. It took a lot of cajoling and borderline begging on Eren’s part to get her to overlook this arrangement. She was one of the few people (other than Armin, Jean and Marco) who knew about the true relationship he had with Levi. Again, she wasn’t very happy about it but she was always one who trusted Eren on his decisions and “whatever made him happy made her happy” Though, he’d like to leave out the part where she threatened to bury Levi in a ditch if he so much as put a scratch on him. 

“Well, I’m sure you’re doing just great since we haven’t been hearing from you lately.” Armin piped up. He meant that in all innocence and honesty, Eren knew that. 

“Yeah. Things are getting pretty busy but that’s mostly because of work and whatnot.” 

It was at this point that the waiter decided to drop by to get their orders. He left within a few minutes. 

“So how’s life been with the midget?” Jean asked, one arm slung over Marco’s shoulder. 

“If he heard you say that you’d be dead, you know.” Eren warned.

“Yeah that’s why I don’t say it when he’s around.” Jean waved it off. For all his cool act, Jean is pretty terrified of the ‘midget.’ He’d met Levi a couple of times when the latter and Eren had just started realizing their feelings for one another. Levi, unfortunately, had been under the impression that Jean was a rival for Eren’s love and, thus, took every opportunity to positively intimidate the poor guy. And by intimidate it usually meant giving him his steely glare whenever Jean so much as came within one foot of Eren. 

Eren figures that Mikasa is the only one who could get away with calling Levi a midget within his earshot since he knew he needed to get on her good side. After all, she was practically the adopted daughter of the Jaeger family and if he wanted good with Eren’s folks, he needed to be nice to all his family members (extended ones included). Thankfully, though, Mikasa didn’t abuse the privilege. 

The waiter came back with their drinks and they all thanked him before he went off. 

Eren cradled his café mocha in his hands as he struggled to form the words on his tongue. “Um…how would you tell your parents that you’re gay?” he finally said aloud.

He could feel four pairs of eyes suddenly trained on him. 

“You’re gonna tell your parents? Like, finally?”

“Eren are you ready for this?” 

“Yeah, yeah I am. I mean, I’m the one who brought up the subject so I better be ready for it.” He turned to Mikasa. “How do you think they’re gonna handle it?”

“I don’t know, Eren. Mom will be accepting but…”

“Dad, yeah, that’s what I thought.” Eren let out a sigh. “How bad do you think it’ll be?”

“Not too bad. I mean, he’ll probably just be angry for a few days or something then he’ll just ignore you at worst.” Armin spoke up. “I mean, that’s the kind of reaction I’d expect from him. I highly doubt he’d yell and kick you out of the house or something.” 

Mikasa nodded at that. “He won’t do that, I’m sure of it. You’re just going to have to give him time, that’s all.” 

Eren went back to surveying his mocha. Silence settled on the table.

“Well, if you want to know what happened to me, I just had to deal with the silent treatment for a couple of days then I went through the ‘responsibilities’ talk.” Jean remarked. “It really wasn’t that bad. But then again, I had Marco, so I think my parents really thought he’d be a good influence on me.” 

And that was the second worry Eren was mulling over. Forget what his parents thought about him being gay…how would they react to Levi? Carla said it herself, he wasn’t exactly the happiest guy you could meet. Not to mention the age gap….

“Well, whatever. There’s still a few days until then so I’ll talk to Levi about it later.” He did his best to shrug off his worries as he took a sip on the now lukewarm coffee. The others took this as their cue to drop the subject as well and the conversation turned to lighter things such as school work and summer break ideas.   
________________________________________  
Eren returned to the house at around 4:30. He had said his farewells at the café around 3:30 and took the extra time he had to stop by the market and pick up some food. Their refrigerator was starting to get a little empty. He dropped the bag of groceries on the kitchen counter before preceding to put away what he didn’t need and leave out what he did. He had planned on making curry for dinner that night and went about chopping up the meat and vegetables before setting them in the pot with the curry mix to bubble. 

He heard the door open soon after the pot actually started to bubble nicely and he turned to see Levi taking off his shoes at the entryway. “Ah, welcome home.”

“I’m home.” Eren walked over and leaned down to give him a peck on the lips. It had become custom for Eren to give Levi a welcome home kiss whenever he came back after him (and for Levi to do the same if he so happened to return before Eren). “Smells good.” Levi murmured.

“Yeah, I’m making curry since there was a nice sale today.” Eren said as he walked back to the kitchen and stirred the contents of the pot. “It’ll be ready soon.”

Levi nodded and walked over to their bedroom where he hastily changed his clothes and set aside his briefcase. He emerged wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, making his way over to the kitchen where he settled against Eren’s back. 

It wasn’t exactly rare for Levi to be very touchy-feely at home, though whenever he was Eren was always concerned. “Had a rough day at work?”

Levi shook his head. “No.”

Silence.

Eren took the time to plate the food and bring it over to the table. It was a while before he spoke up again.

“I called my mom and she said it’s okay for us to stop by on Friday.”

Levi grunted into his tea. 

Silence again.

“You nervous?” It was Levi who spoke up first this time.

“Yeah. I know my mom will be ok with it, but my dad can be difficult. I can never tell what’s going on in is head.”

Levi regarded Eren with passive eyes. “We’ll be fine. There’s nothing we can do between now and then to change the outcome really. Whatever comes, comes.” 

Eren nodded. “Yeah. But I hate waiting. When I called her up I just wanted to blurt everything out then and there.”

Levi had to chuckle at that. “You’ve always been an impulsive and rash, brat.” His eyes softened a little. “But I’m happy you didn’t act on it. Otherwise, I think we’d be much more nervous than we are now.” 

“Yeah.” 

“But as long as we’re together, I doubt whatever happens will be that bad.”

Eren laughed for the first time that day. “You sound so clichéd right now.”

“Tch, shut up, brat. I’m damn romantic.”

“Pfft, yeah. I can feel my heart melt, really I do.”

“….Be quiet and eat your food.”

Eren looked back down at his plate, a grin adorning his face, but not before hearing mumbling along the lines of ‘Impertinent brats. Gotta learn their place…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You So much for Reading and I hope you enjoyed! Comments are welcome and Kudos are very much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating whether or not to add some smut in this chapter but decided against rushing things. There will be plenty of time to add that in later and I didn't want to force the story to take that route just yet. Hope you enjoyed! Comments are very much welcome!


End file.
